Adventures of Shirou Emiya
by Leona-do
Summary: Love wasn't what killed Voldemort. James and Lily Potter delved into forbidden magic in a bid to save their son, Harry Potter, as foretold. What they didn't know was that not only would the magic ritual kill Voldemort but reawaken the soul of Harry's past self, Shirou Emiya. A past incarnation of Harry that was the foretold power that Voldemort knew not off. This is his story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently it would've seem that he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched, and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like the man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore materialized and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said McGonagall.

"I was investigating the scene where James and Lily died. James and Lily seemed to have delved into forbidden magic and invoked a magic ritual that was designed to kill."

"What?" McGonagall said in disbelief. "I don't remember James or Lily being the sort to resort to forbidden magic."

"I believe there is a saying, 'desperate times calls for desperate measures.' Many brave wizards and witches had tried to use conventional magic but to no avail. Hence, I believe James and Lily resorted to forbidden magic in ending the threat that has loomed over us all for eleven years."

"So what they were saying wasn't true? That Harry being the one that killed if You-Know-Who?"

"Harry Potter is the sole survivor of the attack by Voldemort that resulted in his disappearance. Wizards and Witches of United Kingdom simply decided that needed someone to be the hero and young Harry was the only one that they had. A living hero is better symbol then a died one. A living symbol to represent that Voldemort had finally been defeated." Dumbledore explained. "James and Lily made the ultimate sacrifice to take down Voldemort but I feel saddened that no one acknowledges their part in taking down Voldemort."

"James… Lily… They had to die so young…" McGonagall faltered as she began to sob. "After all You-Know-Who's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know what really happened, but the remnants of the magic ritual seemed to suggest that James and Lily had died trying to kill Voldemort, and it seems they succeeded from his disappearance."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles.

"What do you think of the Dursleys?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Harry cannot live here. The people who live here are not suitable parents?" Professor McGonagall cried, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him. Harry deserves to be raised by his closest relatives." said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it? All those celebrity children that have a troubled childhood or grow up to be troubled individuals are proof of why Harry needs to be kept away from our world as long as possible."

"Yes… on those grounds it seems reasonable to keep Harry away from our world, but can you not choose another family for him? They are not the greatest of parents that I have seen and from what I remember about the past, they wanted absolutely nothing to do with our world to the point they hated anything that was related to magic. I know several Muggleborns wizard and witches that would be happy to take Harry in if I asked. Anything but Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

Dumbledore began to rub his long beard as he thought about Professor McGonagall had said to him and he was now having second thoughts.

"You may be right, McGonagall." Dumbledore grudgingly acknowledged. "I agree that Vernon and Petunia must change from their current state if they are to be suitable parents to take in and care for Harry. What do you suggest?"

"I suggest that we use both Stick and Carrot. The stick being social services. They would threaten to withdraw Dudley from their care if they were to know what kind of atrocious parents that Dudley's parents are. That should make them change, and with the carrot such as momentary incentives. Together, the stick and carrot should be more then enough for Vernon and Petunia to change. If the parenting issue is resolved then I see no reason for Harry to not be placed in the Dursleys' care"

"Yes… Yes. That seems like a good idea." Dumbledore agreed as he knew that McGongall had used a similar methodology as the one she had suggested that had worked countless times with the troubled students she had taught over the years. "We must be off to make the necessary arrangements then for Harry's future guardians to change before we leave him in the Dursleys' care."

"I would be honored, Dumbledore."

Then Dumbledore and McGonagall disappeared with a flicker.

What Dumbledore didn't know was that on the fateful night that Voldemort had disappeared thanks to a magic ritual, another side effect from the magic ritual had taken place. It had awoken the soul that had reincarnated in Harry Potter, a soul once known as Shirou Emiya. And he would come to change the magical world from its core.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. The more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

**Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

**Oh and check my other fanfics.**

**Leona-do**


	2. Awakening and Explosion

**Chapter One "Awakening and Explosion"**

"Breakfast is ready!" Harry shouted.

"Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!" An eager eleven year old boy, who was a bit overweight, shouted as came rushing down the stairs and towards the kitchen where he smelled the heavenly scent that was slowly but surely travelling throughout the entire house.

"I have your favorite, the Full English Breakfast. It is all ready to go, but I would wait for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. You know what they will say." Harry spoke.

"That it rude to eat before everyone was at the table," said Dudley like he was repeating a dull movie quote as he sat himself at the dining table and stared at the delicious food that was before him.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen, his steps echoing from his obese body.

"Another excellent breakfast. I cannot believe that I once thought that you were going to be another mouth to feed, Harry. It's more like you're the one that feeds the family."

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon." Harry said with a smile. "I made enough for your usual proportions, but I want to remind you that your unhealthy state that will continue if you don't cut down on how much you eat and not exercise enough."

"Eating is an addiction, Harry. Your cooking makes it more difficult to break out of my habit of overeating. You basically got everyone in this family addicted to your cooking. It has reached the point that unless we eat out every time that we eat more then we should because your food is so delicious." Vernon responded as he sat down and made himself comfortable at the dining table.

"You should be thankful that my cooking doesn't contain all the addictive additives and bad stuff that restaurants put in their food to make it taste good," Harry sighed.

Vernon nodded his head in agreement with Harry's statement.

"The amount of money we spend on spices on top of the money on just the grocery is outrageous compared to our neighbours, but I say-"

"Bollocks," said Harry. "The amount of money that you spend on grocery and spices is not as just as you think if you consider how tasty and healthy my cooking is. If it wasn't for my skill, then the money used on spices would be several times more if you wanted the same amount of flavor when I cook."

"You got me there, Harry." Vernon chuckled. "Petunia! Get down here, we are waiting for you. The food is too good to just stand here. I am hungry!"

"Honey, I am in the bathroom washing my hand. Give me a second." Petunia's voices echoed down into the kitchen.

"Do you think you're going to grow up to be a chef?" Dudley asked while waiting for his mother to come down from the bathroom.

"Maybe…" Harry replied as he cooked the last beacon, sausage and eggs.

"That reminds me, how did you become this good at cooking, Harry?" Vernon inquired.

"Magic?" Harry said jokingly, when that wasn't far from the truth. "Practice and practice. If I remembered, I practiced my cooking."

"Yea, that reminds me when you were first tried to cook. Petunia thought it was cute imitation of her cooking that you were trying to do. No one knew that you were so serious at trying to cook until you forced her to let you try after weeks after weeks of harassing to no end. My gut feeling told me that that she should let you give it a shot, but that suggestion paid off – big time." Vernon said in a dreaming tone as he remembered all the delicious meals that had come after Harry had taken over the kitchen from Petunia.

"Harry, are you okay with staying alone by yourself? It's not that I don't trust you or anything but today is Dudley's birthday. Why don't you come out to celebrate with us?" Petunia asked as she walked into the kitchen and sat down on the dining table.

"I am perfectly fine, Aunt Petunia. Have fun without me, I need time to prepare for the big feast that I have planned for tonight, and I have a lot of studying to do." Harry replied.

"I forget sometimes that you're a high school student despite the fact that you're eleven." Petunia sighed and looked at her son, Dudley, wishing that he had the same ability as her nephew.

"Well breakfast is served. Please dig in, Auntie, Uncle and cousin," said Harry as he brought in the last remaining proportions of breakfast to the dining room.

\- O -

Harry looked at the envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, Shirou saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. It was mailed in his name and address: Mr. H. Potter; 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

He frowned at the letter that was addressed to him. The paper that made the envelope didn't feel like that of paper used in modern times. It felt like those paper parchments seen from centuries past before the advent of modern paper manufacturing.

The envelope and the parchment within were to danger to him as he had used his magic make sure that there was no danger to him. He had detected no magic whatsoever beside the magic used in the creation of the parchment and envelop itself. And made sure several times to ensure that he hadn't missed anything. The owl that had brought the letter also made it seem like vibe of a time before the modern era. He doubted many people still animals to transport letter as there was the modern postal service and the lightning fast internet.

Harry resisted the urge to tear open the envelope and see what was inside. He felt a tinge of appreciation for the owl that had brought the letter, especially when it seemed to possess intelligence to dissimilar to a human and cut above the rest of the animal kingdom. Harry went to a draw and grabbed a small packet of beef jerky that he always kept around for a quick snack.

The smell of dried herbs and beef floated into the room. Harry's assumption of the owl was soon proven correct when the owl stared at the beef jerky and then at Harry. Unlike most birds that would dive at the beef jerky the moment it noticed it, the owl seemed to stare into Harry's eyes asking, "Can I ate that?"

Not to frighten the owl, Harry slowly approached the owl and opened the plastic package. The owl's eyes glowed with appreciation before its head went into the package to retrieve a piece of beef jerky. It threw the jerky into the air and swallowed it. The owl hooted in pleasure as it ate the beef jerky.

He tore open the letter, carefully breaking the wax seal.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry soon turned to read the second page of the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Harry stopped reading as he slowly digested what he had read. A look of disbelief formed as he couldn't imagine what he had just read. It seemed like everything was an elaborate hoax. He was about to read the message again when he touched the "Hogwarts" school logo. Harry felt a tingle of energy entering his body before he felt something explode within him and he blacked out.

\- O -

"What in the world?!" Waver Velvet shouted in disbelief.

"Master are you alright?" Gray asked in alarm at the sudden outburst of her master.

"A just felt a huge explosion of magical energy pass over me!" Waver shouted as he rushed out café that he had been working on his latest lecture.

"Mr Velvet, you forget your things!" A café waitress shouted as she saw Waver rush out the café.

"I will come back to collect my things later! Something just caught my attention! If I am not back within the half hour, please put away my belongings somewhere safe so I can collect them later!" Waver shouted as he made his way onto the street.

"Master, do you think someone is breaking the Statue of Secrecy?" Gray asked as she chased after her master.

"I don't think this case is was done on purpose. Only a madman would think about breaking the Statue of Secrecy. Not when the Mage's Association would come down so harshly. This is also the home ground of the Clock Tower. Only someone with a death wish would think about revealing magecraft." Waver replied as he shook his head.

"Whoever just released that magical energy, I just detected aura of death." A dice-like object spoke.

"Add, how much death aura are we talking about? The sort with when many people died or involving the undead?" Waver asked as he withdrew his smartphone and sent a quick notification to the Clock Tower.

"Can't really tell," Add replied.

"We are here," said Waver as he arrived at the scene where he had detected the source of magical energy originating from. "This…"

"Add, deploy a Bounded Field for me. We need to prevent the ordinary people coming to investigate this." Gray commanded.

"Alright, Gray, but you need to be able to do this myself in the future. Waver had taught you already and it's a shame that you still haven't learned how to do something this basic. Any proper mage would how to do this." Add grumbled as he got to work to deploy a Bounded Field.

"I know," Gray conceded as she surveyed the scene.

"This is Lord El-Melloi II," said Waver into his smartphone. "I have arrived at the scene large prana burst of Little Whining, Surrey. Tell those outdated traditionalists from the British Ministry of Magic that this is under the jurisdiction of the Clock Tower."

"Understood, Lord El-Melloi," a voice replied from the other end. "Will you require additional assistance?"

"Who do you think I am? I am Lord El-Melloi II, director of Modern Magecraft Theories department." Waver replied in disdain as he shook his head. "Just get the message to the British Ministry of Magic ASAP. I don't want them to ruin the crime scene with their outdated and flawed methods that they call 'criminal investigation.' I would rather want the help of ordinary police over those wizards!"

"Master," said Gray.

"What is it?" Waver replied as he got of his smartphone. "Did you fail in something as establishing a simple Bounded Field to keep out the ordinary people? If so than I will have to go another lesson of what all mages are expected to know."

"No, I know how to create a Bounded Field, but I didn't have the time as the ordinary people were coming to investigate to quickly for me to do it by myself. I had Add do it for me." Gray shook her head. "I found what had likely been the source of the magical energy and the explosion that took place here."

"Take me to it then," said Waver as he followed Gray to the center of the crime scene.

What Waver found caught him by surprise. Out of all the things that he had been expecting it was not unconscious boy. The crater and all the debris formed by the explosion seemed like something like an explosive or powerful magical spell should have created. It was a miracle that the unconscious boy was uninjured.

"Gray, check the boy for any injuries or any abnormalities. I will investigate the rest of the crime scene," said Waver as he inspected the surroundings.

"Okay, master." Gray nodded as she carried her given assignment.

\- O -

"Argh," Harry grumbled as he clutched his temple. _No, that should be Shirou Emiya_, He corrected himself as he massaged his head.

He had the mother of all headaches. It hurt than any head injury that he had suffered in the past. More than several decades of memories had suddenly busted through mind. It was a miracle that he hadn't suffered any backlash and he was concerned that he might have permanent brain injuries.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked.

"Saber?" Shirou asked as he blinked and rubbed his eyes. "No… you look remarkable like Saber, but you aren't her. Your eyes are different, and personality is different from her."

"Saber? Is that someone's name or are you by any chance referring to a Servant from the Holy Grail Wars?" The girl, who remarkably like Arturia Pendragon, inquired.

"You know of the Holy Grail Wars?" Shirou blurted out in amazement as he noticed the girl couldn't be much older than him and round the age of eleven.

"Of course, it has been the talk of the last couple of years," said the girl before she realized that she hadn't introduced herself. "My name is Gray. What is your name?"

"My name is…" Shirou shut his mouth and thought for a moment how to respond before making his decision. "Harry James Potter."

"Harry James Potter? The Boy Who Lived? That Harry Potter of the outdated traditionalist?" A masculine voice inquired.

"Waver Velvet?!" Shirou blurted out as he noticed who the masculine voice belonged to and saw a very familiar face.

"That is Lord El-Melloi II," Waver snapped. "Wait…? Who do you know my name? I never met you before and you should have no idea who I am…" Waver stared at Shirou suspiciously.

"I… guessed…" Shirou responded as that was the only explanation that he could think about without going into a long and seemingly absurd explanation related to reincarnation.

"Whatever…" Waver grumbled as he had more important things on his mind to worry about, especially the crime scene that he had made himself in charge of. "What on earth happened here? I see nothing more than a crater and debris from what ordinary two-story house should be…"

"I don't know…" Shirou responded as he kept his mouth shut regarding the true reason.

"Is that so…" Waver's eyes narrowed as he stared at Shirou. "Well, that means more investigating and paperwork for me…" He grumbled as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "Haaa…" Waver let out a puff of smoke. "I should deal with the regular police first…"

Shirou Emiya blinked in surprise as he saw Waver take out a smartphone from his pocket. He found it hard to believe that he was looking an object that shouldn't exist. The reincarnated Shirou remembered clearly that in this life that year should be 1991. It was still little more than a decade before the first smartphone should appear. His mind began to wonder about a possible explanation before he stowed that thought away. He had other things to do like going through the mess that was his memories of his reincarnated life.

\- O -

"What do you mean Miss Bones that you don't have jurisdiction over this case? This matter involves Harry Potter." Dumbledore asked in bewilderment.

"Those revolutionaries of the Clock Tower are claiming that this case is under their jurisdiction." Amelia grumbled as she threw her hands up in displeasure. "I cannot do anything regarding this matter especially when the chief investigator is Lord El-Melloi II, Professor Dumbledore. He possesses more political clout and influence than I do. Even if he isn't well-liked within the Clock Tower, they would support their own over us 'outdated traditionalists.' I would help if I really could, but there is nothing I can do."

"This is troubling…" Dumbledore murmured. "I really don't care who is in charge. The only thing I care is about the safety of Mr Potter. What do you know?"

"I was able to gather some information through my connections and what my officers have reported before they were forced of the crime scene," said Amelia. "It seems Mr Potter is safe and unharmed. The origin of the explosions is unknown, but the home that Mr Potter lives was destroyed. Besides damaged or destroyed property, several muggles were slightly injured. Three muggles are critical conditions and one reported death."

"Explosion? Could this be the act of Death Eaters?" Dumbledore wondered.

"I think this likely a case of underage magic, albeit a very extraordinary case," said Amelia.

Dumbledore found it hard to believe, but there were several precedents. He had personally witnessed them before in his long tenure of nearly a century as a teacher of Hogwarts. Yet, his instincts told him that it was very unlikely that underage magic was the cause given the fame and achievement of Harry Potter as the vanquisher of Voldemort. His suspicion was on Death Eaters. That an attempt to kill Harry had gone horrible gone wrong. He made note to tighten the security around Harry.

"I don't think it was the Death Eaters," said Amelia. "You told me in the past how about the Blood Wards should keep Mr Potter safe from the Death Eaters so I didn't need to worry about his safety…"

Dumbledore grudgingly nodded his head in acknowledgement. What Amelia had spoken was correct. The blood wards protecting Shirou's home were incredible powerful and would take more than just any run-in-the-mill Death Eater. It was so powerful that it would have likely take a team of Death Eaters after long time of preparation. Such large actions would have been picked up by the surveillance surroundings Shirou. Looking at what information Dumbledore had, it was likely that as currently hypothesized that underage magic was the likely cause of explosion.

"Can you dispatch several Aurors to watch over Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I cannot do that," said Amelia as she shook her head. "I cannot provide any more than two Aurors. Harry is not a VIP or someone very influential to require such heavy security. What I can provide is regular officers."

Dumbledore wanted to disagree, but kept his mouth shut. If this had been several years back than everyone would have thought differently when the terrifying shadow of Voldemort seemed to loom everywhere. Now little over a decade since his disappearance, Voldemort no longer intimidate folks. He was treated more like a bogyman to screw children. Shirou was no longer beacon of light that he was. Just a famous name that everyone knew but didn't really care for anymore. Thus, even if he or Amelia wanted a team of Aurors to defend Shirou that didn't mean the Ministry of Magic would agree.

"I will have my people protect Harry then," Dumbledore sighed.

"You mean the illegal paramilitary organization known as the Order of Phoenix that was supposed to be disbanded after Voldemort's disappearance?" Amelia asked as she wiggled her eye brows.

"It is open secret that the Order of Phoenix never disbanded. If Voldemort is not confirmed as dead and his Death Eaters are still around than the Order of Phoenix will remain," said Dumbledore. "I just wanted to let you know beforehand so your people that you send out will not alarmed by my people and end up mistaken them for Death Eaters."

"I will pass down your message." Amelia nodded her head. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Just keep me posted about any future developments," said Dumbledore as he left Amelia's office. "It's been a while since I used any of my contacts in the Clock Tower. I better hope my unused influence is still strong enough that I can prevent Harry from being dragged into the messy political infighting that the Clock Tower is infamous for."

\- O -

Shirou Emiya was amazed by the sight before him. The familiar scene of the Clock Tower wasn't anything new. He had seen it countless times in his past life. It was the same as he remembered. The marked difference that he had noticed was more widespread adoption of modern technology compared to his previous life. No longer was the Clock Tower the place that abhorred and minimized the usage of modern technology as much possible. He saw technology everywhere and it was technology that were decades ahead of the current 1991. The oldest form of technology he saw from the 2000s of his previous life and the newest tech something he would have seen in the 2050s.

"What on earth happened to make the Clock Tower adopt technology so widely?" Shirou thought in disbelief. "The Mage's Association I remember would rather die than use any technology that was at least a hundred years old…"

If modern technology had been strictly limited to buildings than he might think that the Clock Tower was trying to disguise itself. What he was seeing was broad adoption and usage of modern technology by every single mage. At the bare minimum he saw a smart glass or smartwatch. The most decked out mage was covered with modern technology.

"What happened here? I thought mages' detested technology…" Shirou asked in wonder.

"Are you confusing yourself with wizardkind? Those are the outdated traditionalists that detested technology. We are mages that embrace the scientific method and technology." Waver replied in offended tone.

Shirou made a mental note to investigate this mystery that he found before him later. This was likely just the first of many differences between his past life and his current reincarnated one.

"Gray, do you by any chance have any blood relations with King Arthur?" Shirou asked as he continued to note Gray's eerie resemblance to Saber, Arturia Pendragon.

"Ya, I do." Gray nodded. "How do you know that though?"

"That is indeed an interesting question. How do you know King Arthur looks like?" Waver asked as he scrutinized Shirou.

Shirou remained silent on the matter. Anything he could say was unlikely to convince Waver. The man had already made up his mind and had suspicions in his mind. Unless he could find evidence or foolproof argument to how he knew the appearance of a long dead and legendary British king, Shirou was not going to dispel Waver's interest in the matter.

"Well, I suppose everyone has their secrets," Waver shrugged. "The reason why Gray looks eerily like King Arthur doesn't just have to do with blood relations. Gray comes from a clan of mages that descend from King Arthur and hope bring about the resurrection of King Arthur. Their remarkable work resulting in Gray's current appearance."

"Oh… very interesting…" Shirou digested the information. "Why did you bring me to the Clock Tower? After your investigation you could have dropped me at the nearest police station."

"If you were a regular person then that might have been the case, but you are not an ordinary individual. Not only are you a very famous wizard, but I am detecting traces of magical energy related the summoning of a Servant. There is a _certain_ _troll_ that is eagerly awaiting you…" Waver replied.

Shirou Emiya froze on the spot. When he heard "certain troll" and where he was that made Shirou draw a collection. He prayed that he made the wrong conclusion. If his suspicions were corrected, then it was likely that he was in for a lot of headache. Worst, he might lose his sanity.

"Please, don't be who I think it is…" Shirou prayed as Waver placed a hand on Shirou's shoulder and pushed him in the direction of a very familiar hallway.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. The more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

**Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

**Oh and check my other fanfics.**

**Leona-do**


	3. Zelretch

**Chapter Two "Zelretch"**

Shirou Emiya entered the room and was shocked by the man he saw. He didn't see the elderly, but muscular old man that he had come to associate with the name, Zelretch. The man was vastly different from Shirou's memories. He was clearly in the prime of his youth. Yet not so young-looking that he seemed straight out of childhood. The aura he projected was that of a very wise and charismatic man. A man that seemed to possess the aura of era-defining individual.

"Welcome Shirou Emiya, or Harry Potter as you are known in this life," said Zelretch in a booming voice. "Please sit down and make yourself at home."

"It is nice to meet you, sir," said Shirou as he sat down before Zelretch.

"You must be wondering why I am so young and powerful, right?" Zelretch asked with a smile as if he was reading Shirou's mind. "The answer is simple. I, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, of this universe was never as heavily wounded and turned into a Dead Apostle Ancestor like my counterparts that you are familiar with."

Eyes went wide and his jaws went slack as he heard that news. Zelretch in his prime was no laughing matter. This was a man that stopped a celestial body, the Moon, from falling on Earth and fought an entity that few would imagine even doing. One of the strongest being known to mankind, the collective consciousness known as Type Moon. If Zelretch decided to fight; nothing short of a Type or god could hope to fight him to a draw or defeat him. He might as well be the embodiment of human power, rivaling the entire human nuclear arsenal.

_Holy shit! _Shirou repeated in his mind in disbelief. He took several moments to recompose himself as he was still troubled by the power of this universe's Zelretch. "Are you the one responsible for mages widely accepting technology? This is completely unlike my past life. I am seeing technology in the Clock Tower that shouldn't be appearing for several decades…"

"That is correct," Zelretch nodded. "This was caused by my influence of opening up Moon Cell to this universe's mages."

"Moon Cell?" Shirou repeated in confusion.

"A large computer-like construct created by an unknown civilization one hundred million years before the existence of the Earth or the Moon. It has recorded everything that has happened on the planet since its formation, and it keeps the records much like the Akashic Records. It is the oldest known object in the solar system, and it has watched the Earth since its creation. The exact formation of the planets and how the crystals were integrated into the moon is unknown, but it is an observation device constructed by an alien civilization of non-human intelligent life." Zelretch explained.

Out of all the things that Shirou had been expecting, it certainly hadn't been an alien object. Shirou had been expecting more along the lines of Zelretch importing knowledge from other universes to explain the marked changes of mages of this universe.

"Moon Cell is not just an observation device that records everything happening on Earth," said Zelretch. "It possesses reality-changing powers like the Holy Grail that you are familiar with."

_Dangerous_, Shirou thought in alarm. "I hope no one can use it…"

"Unlike the eccentric and lazy counterparts of mine that you are familiar with," said Zelretch, "I am quite responsible. Moon Cell is heavily protected and supervised by me. Unless I fuck up horribly or a being more powerful than me appears no one will be touching the reality-changing ability of the Moon Cell."

"Well thank god," said Shirou in relief. He looked at Zelretch with suspicion. "Why make me worried about the Moon Cell when you got it perfectly under control…?"

"I might not be as whimsical as my other parallel counterparts, but I do enjoy playing around occasionally. Just not on matters that affect people's lives." Zelretch laughed. "You might be wondering why I called you, but it nothing serious. I just wanted to meet you in person. Seeing your past and possible future is very different from personally meeting someone."

"Really?" Shirou repeated suspiciously as Zelretch was not just any man. "Can you then explain to me why I sense a familiar presence?" He accused Zelretch. "You cannot hide from me, Rin Tohsaka! Come on, out!"

"Oh, you are just as sharp as always," said Rin as she dropped the magic spells that had kept her invisible.

Shirou blinked as he saw a mostly familiar girl. Rin was wearing her trademark red shirt and black short skirt. What caused him some confusion was her different physical appearance from what he remembered. The most obvious was that her hair color was not black, but blonde. The next noticeable feature was that her European blood seemed much stronger. She looked like a half-blood Japanese-European compared to the Japanese girl with traces of European ancestry of his past life.

"You are really packing a lot of firepower…" Shirou noted as Rin seemed to carry multiple times more magical gems on her body then in his past life.

"That's Rin Edelfelt for you, Shirou," said Rin. "If my different surname and more prominent European blood were not enough for you to come to a conclusion then shame on you. My change in family background affords me to carry more magical gems than you normally expect from me."

He felt incredibly happy for Rin. His wife in her past life had suffered greatly when she was unable to afford magical gems at times. Rin's ability to shine in the Clock Tower had been greatly affected and she had always wished that she possessed the same amount of wealth and connections that Luvia had been born into.

"How strong are your blood relations with Luvia? You share more prominent physical features with her then you did in your past life." Shirou inquired very curiously.

"Luvia is my twin-sister in this life, unlike the 3rd cousins we were in our past lives," said Rin as grimaced. "If you think our fights with each other were intense, it is nothing to what we have in this life."

A shudder ran down his spine. Shirou remembered the first time that Rin and Luvia had met. An entire student dorm had been wrecked due to their first-time meeting and fight. Their fights had only gotten worse to the point that Rin had nearly been bankrupt several times to pay for repair fees of the collateral damage Rin and Luvia caused in their fights. He could imagine entire street blocks being turned to ruin in this life if they fought each other.

"Luvia also remembers her past life?" Shirou asked in surprised tone.

"This is one reasons that I called you here," said Zelretch for the first time in a while. "There seems to be a very unusual number of reincarnations happening in this timeline and I want to know why. So, I want you and Rin working with each other to find the root cause."

Shirou frowned at Zelretch's request. He was not as suspicious of him as he would be the Zelretch of his past life. This Zelretch seemed very responsible. The mantle of protector and watcher was what Shirou imagined this Zelretch had taken. What baffled him was how Zelretch couldn't know the cause of the reincarnation phenomena. This was a man with an unfathomable level of knowledge and power. Something on the level of an unusual magical phenomena such as a high level of reincarnation should be within his ability to figure out. If he didn't personally involve himself than he had the full power of the Clock Tower at his disposal as Wizard Marshall.

"Zelretch has more serious issues to deal with," said Rin. "The unusual high level of reincarnations is on a level of common thievery. It doesn't deserve his attention nor those of his subordinates. Hence, he wants us to investigate."

"Oh," Shirou nodded as he finally understood Zelretch's decision to choose him for the task. "I can accept this assignment without any problem."

"I will only do this," said Rin as she stared at Zelretch, "if you promise not to unleash those abominations known as Kaleidosticks! I have enough headaches dealing with the attics they cause. Do you know how much collateral damage that my fights with Luvia create thanks to Ruby and Sapphire?! Like hundreds of times worse. The time and resources wasted to fix everything is going to drive me insane!"

Shirou didn't know what Rin was talking about but given how stressed she looked he was willingly to bet that Zelretch giving into her demands might be an incredibly good thing.

"I will seal them away," Zelretch promised. "That is on the condition that you figure out the reason for the unprecedent number of reincarnations happening in this timeline. Think this as a test from me."

"Whatever," Rin rolled her eyes. "Let's get out of here, Shirou." She grabbed Shirou's arm and dragged hm away before he could react. "Zelretch you better not contact me useless it is very important!"

"Okay!" Zelretch laughed in response.

"Goodbye, sir!" Shirou called out as he waved at Zelretch.

"Ignore him, he doesn't deserve your attention!" Rin growled as she ran out of the room and pulled on Shirou's arm so hard that it might rip off.

"Nice meeting you, Waver and Gray!" Shirou shouted as he shot past the named duo.

\- O -

"Please come in," said a voice.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore opened the door and entered the room. He seemed outwardly fearless and confident, but that was far from the truth. It was only because of his decades long experience as a war veteran and politician that allowed him to hide his nervousness and fear. If the wizarding world was to know what he was feeling they would be shocked as he, Dumbledore, was touted as one of the most powerful and influential figures.

"It is an honor to meet you for the first time, Headmaster Dumbledore," said Zelretch with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, Wizard Marshal Zelretch." Dumbledore replied politely.

"Please take a seat," said Zelretch as he gestured at the chair opposite of him. "What brings you to my office? It is very rare for any wizard to set foot on the Clocktower grounds outside of official government duties."

Dumbledore sat down and got a really good look at the legendary figure before him. He sighed. The legends about him seemed to make him such a powerful and wise figure, but just looking at Zelretch made him inferior. Inferior was a gross understatement. He might have lived over a little more century to experience the world and hone his skills. It paled to the centuries that Zelretch had lived through. He was a fire compared to the sun-like existence that was Zelretch.

"Relax, I will not like the propaganda spouted out by your world's governments," said Zelretch in soothing tone.

"It is quite difficult for anyone to relax when they are standing across one of the most powerful humans to ever live," said Zelretch with an awkward smile. "You have accomplished one feat that no one was thought possible by a human. To stop the moon from smashing into Earth and wounding the planetary consciousness of the Moon, Type Moon, to such extent that it remains in a coma."

"When you put it that way, I could understand your point." Zelretch nodded. "If you are so afraid that I will harm you I could swear a magical oath or sign a magical contract to not harm you in any fashion."

"Thank you for the reassuring gesture. I appreciate it," said Dumbledore in grateful tone. "Your reputation as a wise and honorable figure is more than enough."

"Have you come to meet me in official capacity or for personal affairs?" Zelretch asked as two teacups and a teapot materialized. He poured tea in both Dumbledore's teacup and his own. "Here is some tea."

"Thank you," Dumbledore replied as he sipped on some tea. "A mixture of both. I came to ask about the matter regarding Harry's custody and the explosion caused Harry's accidental magic."

"Harry will be under my personal care. I will also take care of his guardians and cousin. The investigation and repairs will under the Mage's Association jurisdiction." Zelretch said in a firm tone.

"Mages are rarely interested in the affairs of wizards. So why has the Clocktower suddenly become interested with Harry?" Dumbledore inquired.

"The first to respond to the explosion caused by Harry was Lord El-Melloi II. As the first responder was a mage, the investigation simply fell under the jurisdiction of the Mage's Association. I simply became interested in the case. I found that Harry caught my interest. After some investigation I also discovered that he has some talents that has caught my attention. I am looking forward as having him as my apprentice." Zelretch replied.

Dumbledore frowned. He didn't like some of what he had just heard. The notion that the Mage's Association was trying to make a political move came to mind. Dumbledore wouldn't have thought that way if the individual hadn't been Harry and any other wizard or witch. If it was Harry that the Mage's Association was using then he felt that thought didn't seem baseless. Harry was a symbol of the wizarding world. Harry was the child that ended Voldemort's reign of terror. If the Mage's Association was able to influence or draw Harry into their ranks it could be sign that wizards was infer to the mages as they were unable to prevent the loss of a very famous wizard to the mages.

"Is that really the case?" Dumbledore asked as he scrutinized Zelretch.

"It is really as simple as that," said Zelretch.

The Hogwarts Headmaster didn't believe Zelretch one bit. If it was someone else, they would have likely been completely convinced and not one bit suspicious of Zelretch. Dumbledore wasn't just anybody as he was a seasoned politician of more years under in politics than most people have lived. He wanted to know what had caused the Mage's Association and Zelretch of all people to become interested in Harry. Alas, it was unlikely for him to learn anything in the immediate future as Mage's Association was likely not going to provide him with any information that he would want regarding Harry.

"What must I offer to get some information? I can use my influence to make any deal or business that the Mage's Association want with the wizarding world on more favorable conditions. In return for some information. Why has the Mage's Association or you have become interested in Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I cannot speak for the Mage's Association. They may indeed try and use Harry as a political tool as you imagine, but that is not the case for me. I am genuinely interested in him and in no way want to use him for my own means," said Zelretch.

"What about Harry has caught your interest?" Dumbledore asked.

"His future." Zelretch bluntly replied. Dumbledore looked at Zelretch in confusion. "Harry will achieve many things in the future, but I am really curious about him as how Harry will be different from his other selves."

Dumbledore became lost at Zelretch words. He didn't understand what Zelretch meant by "Harry will be different from his other selves." The answer quickly came to him when he remembered who he was speaking to.

"Are you curious about Harry because what he will do in this world makes him different from his other selves in the other parallel worlds?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he didn't expect Shirou to catch Zelretch's attention for that reason.

"That is correct," Zelretch nodded. "The Harry of our world will be very different from his other selves."

What Dumbledore had heard so far made him incredibly curious. Assuming Zelretch had not been telling any lies, Dumbledore was beginning to think that the part of Zelretch's ability to peer into the future was not hearsay anymore. He became interested and concerned about the future.

"What have you seen?" Dumbledore asked.

"You of all people should know about the dangers and unreliability of peering into the future," said Zelretch in mysterious tone.

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement. The future was forever changing. It was never set in stone. The smallest changes could ripple into a completely different future from what had been foreseen a moment ago. The violate nature of the ever-changing future was the reason why seers were notoriously for being inaccurate in their prediction. Ever the best seers were known to make more inaccurate predictions that completely spot on ones.

"Even if the future changes if you were to tell me about it, I would like to know. Color me curious." Dumbledore replied.

"If you insist," said Zelretch as he waved his hand.

The teacups and teapot disappeared from the table. A small circle machine materialized at the center of the table. Soon the room went dark and the machine activated. A holographic image of the Earth appeared. The projection was so realistic that it was like a miniature replica of the Earth was floating above the projector.

"Harry's influence in the future will affect the whole world?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"This future I tell you may not happen since I am telling you about it," Zelretch warned. "Assuming that the fact that you are being foretold of the future and your influence doesn't change too much the future the following things will happen: a cataclysm will hit the world. One on the likes that brought the Age of Gods to an end."

Dumbledore's heart froze. The shock was so much that he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. The notion that the future cataclysm was on the same scale that ended the Age of Gods was unbelievable. The current humanity with all its magic and technology was unlikely to match the collective powers of the gods at their peak. He wouldn't be surprised if humanity was able to survive if Alaya was to act, but that likely only end in a pyrrhicvictory. Where humanity might take for centuries to recover from or maybe never do and fade away as the most dominant species on Earth like the gods before humanity.

"I will not tell you about the cause of the future cataclysm. To do so will likely have unimaginable consequences. It might make the future even worse as you might use your influence counter the enemy, but the enemy might become alerted their presence had been detected." Zelretch said in serious tone.

"Can you really not tell me who is the enemy? Will be knowing who they are really make the cataclysm worse?" Dumbledore asked in agitated tone.

"Give me a second," said Zelretch as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "In the many possible futures, I see right now the act of me telling you who the enemy is makes the cataclysm worse and likelihood of humanity surviving even worse. So please forgive me, but I can only say use your influence to prepare for anything that might threaten the future of humanity."

"Is that so," said Dumbledore in aggrieved tone. "I hate to be kept in the dark, but I understand what your position. I have had to do the same several times in the past after hearing a prophecy." He sighed in grief. "I must leave immediately to inform the International Confederation of Wizards of the future cataclysm. Is it alright if I show the memories of this meeting to others?"

"Go ahead, if that is what it takes to convince the International Confederation of Wizards. The Mage's Association and Holy Church has been preparing for decades already." Zelretch replied in a relaxed tone.

"What?!" Dumbledore shouted in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you have known about it for decades?"

"I have and your predecessors, the previous Supreme Mugwump didn't believe me. So I hope you managed to convince your peers on the ruling body of the ICW to take my warning seriously or wizardkind will suffer tremendously for any lack of preparation," said Zelretch in a saddened tone.

"I promise you that I will do the best of my ability. This cataclysm will affect every human." Dumbledore promised as he stood up.

"The best of luck," said Zelretch with a smile. "I want to let you know that Harry Potter is known by the name Shirou Emiya in the mage world. If you need to request any information about him in the future to the Mage's Association you should use the name, Shirou Emiya."

"Thank you for the heads up," said Dumbledore as he left the room, but the very last thing on his mind was anything relating to Harry.

"Maybe I should have told him that Shirou was more than qualified to save humanity from this future cataclysm as he managed to stop the extinction of humanity in his previous life as the Master of Chaldea."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. The more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

**Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

**Oh and check my other fanfics.**

**Leona-do**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Three "****Diagon Alley"**

"This is it," said Rin as she came to a halt. "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place to wizardkind. Even mages know about it."

Rin pointed to a tiny pub. It was ancient and worn from the elements, giving the sense that it was made centuries ago. No one could spot any modern features until they peered through the windows and saw there was modern lighting inside.

"What are the differences between mages and wizardkind? I sort of know the differences, but I wanted to make sure that I hadn't made the wrong conclusions." Shirou asked.

"Mages embrace the new. You can see that by mages keep up with the latest scientific and technological advances. Accepting and adopting the social and cultural norms of the modern world." Rin proudly described the group of magic-users that she belonged to. "Wizardkind on the other hand are extremely conservative. They are still stuck with a society and culture centuries past."

Shirou didn't comment on Rin holding mages in a higher standard than wizardkind. What he disliked was that Rin seemed very ignorant of wizardkind. She seemed to be recounting only what she had read or heard from others. Her opinions might hold mild bias, but it could turn to discrimination very easily.

The two reincarnated children entered the Leaky Cauldron.

The inside of the Leaky Cauldron was just like its exterior, ancient and worn down. Unlike its exterior, the Leaky Cauldron was well maintained. There was not a single trace of dust or rubbish. People of all ages drank, ate and talked within the room. The low buzz of chatter stopped when everyone noticed Shirou's and Rin's entrance. The Leaky Cauldron became silent.

"Good Lord," said the bartender as he peered at Shirou, "Is this… can this be…? Bless my soul! Harry Potter... what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back."

Shirou didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him with grateful eyes and smiled like he was a beacon of hope. Rin stood on the sidelines and watched. People dropped whatever they were doing and began to flock around Shirou.

"Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand ... I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

Soon everyone in the room seemed to want to introduce themselves to Shirou.

"That's strange though, where is his famous thunderbolt scar?"

"Yea, wasn't that the scar that You-Know-Who gave him before he disappeared?"

"A magical scar like that doesn't just disappear."

The room placed an unhealthy amount of attention to the lightning bolt scar that Shirou had once had on his forehead. He didn't know what was so significant about his former scar. It seemed very important as it was related to his newfound fame that he had never known about.

Shirou had removed the magical scar when it was getting him an absurd amount of unwarranted attention from children and adults alike. All sorts of inquiries from the innocent questioning of naïve children to scolding of adults. He had used his magic skills from his past life to remove it but getting rid of the wraith that somehow ended attached to the magical scar.

"Why was there even a powerful wraith in my scar?" Shirou muttered in confusion as he recalled the memories of banishing the rather powerful wraith that was bound to the lightning bolt shaped scar that once adorned his forehead.

_Shirou, let's go_, Rin's words entered Shirou's mind as she sent him an electronic message.

"I am happy to meet you all." 'Shirou announced in a loud voice. "Unfortunately, I am very busy. Please make way."

Shirou applied Reinforcement magic on his body. This granted him with physical strength surpassing most fully-grown men. He gently used his newfound strength to push aside people and got out from the disappointed crowd. The crowd attempted a last flurry of handshakes with Shirou before they dispersed knowing that their savior was gone.

Rin led Shirou through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

"Give me a second," said Rin as she wrecked her mind. "What was I supposed to do, again…? Arh!"

If it had been Shirou a day ago, he would have failed to notice what Rin had done. He was still not very familiar with Spirit Hacking, but he detected an electronic transmission.

"Welcome," said Rin as she turned to face Shirou, "to Diagon Alley."

Shirou watched as he took in every change. From behind the wall that was folding itself away to the sides, he saw a large town right in the center of what should be London. Thousands of people were walking the streets, scores of shops of all sorts and everything else that made a bustling downtown. While the physical beauty was a marvel to stare at, he had seen more impressive sights from the forgotten and abandoned ruins of lost civilizations to futuristic super-cities of the 2040s.

Rin grabbed Shirou's arm and gently pulled as she led the way. They stepped through the archway and into the street.

"Why are we even here? Zelretch had Waver prepare everything I need for Hogwarts." Shirou asked as he followed Rin.

"Try using your new sense," said Rin.

He remained puzzled about Rin's words. Shirou felt a still unfamiliar world open to him. Looking at Rin, Shirou saw something straight out of a video game. She had her name appearing above her head in green alongside with several suggestions such as sending an electronic file, voice call and etc.

"Now try looking around." Rin recommended.

Shirou was shocked by what he found next. There were several people around him that had grey words appearing above their names and some with question marks. The gray words above people's heads meant two things. Gray words represented people that were willing to reveal that they were mages. People with names meant that they were not afraid to announce their names. Those with question marks meant that they wanted to keep their identity a secret. He even detected people with gray outlines meaning. This meant that his nanomachines believed that the individual was a potential mage.

"I thought mages despised wizardkind?" Shirou asked curiously as he thought about his recent discovery.

"It's like saying every white american hates their fellow black americans ," said Rin. "Don't think that I didn't notice that you thought that I hated wizards!" She glared at Shirou. "As I was saying before… Most mages might have slight to mild bias against wizardkind. Mages that have an extreme prejudice and hatred against wizardkind make a very small percentage of our population."

He sighed. No matter how much things changed, there were somethings that never changed. Be it in his past life or his current one, humanity still remained the same. Shirou found that disappointing and relieving at the same time.

"I am seeing mages peacefully going on with their daily lives and interacting with wizardkind despite the prejudice that mages and wizardkind have for each other. So why? Why would mages hide their true identity?" Shirou asked.

"How wizardkind as a society considers mages as is a reverse from mage society. Most of wizardkind are either ignorant or have mild level of bias against mages. A large number of wizardkind despise us. Those that like mages are a minority and they have to hide their true opinions in fear of persecution." Rin replied.

"What a strange difference in society," said Shirou. "I am starting to become interested. What are the origins of the prejudice?"

"The 'mages' that you know today split off from wizardkind right around the end of World War II," said Rin. "This happened when the Global wizarding war came to an end. A war that started by a radical revolutionary, Gellert Grindelwald, who foresaw the rise of Muggles's technology to overcome magic. I mean literally with a vision of the future. The rapid rise of technology and its destructive power wrought on the world because of WWI and WWII only confirmed wizardkind's fear of technology. This war's legacy saw split of the magical world as you current see it. There are mages on one side and wizardkind on the other."

Shirou disagreed with how wizardkind viewed technology, but he could understand why they might do so. Before World War I, it could be said magic might have been superior than technology. The rapid technological advancement of weapons such as firearms, armed vehicles and the nuclear weapon upturned that notion that magic was superior than technology.

"I understand why wizardkind hates mages," said Shirou, "but why must mages interact with wizardkind? The information I learned about this world from the Magenet (the mages version of the Internet) reported that mage society was more than a hundred-fold more populous and influential than wizardkind. Mage society is large and wealthy enough to never need to interact with wizardkind."

"Many old traditions and ways of living have been abandoned by mages, but wizardkind still practice them," said Rin. "Due to this, many objects and services that no longer exist in mage society can only be found exclusively with wizardkind. It doesn't help that wizardkind has made it both illegal and culturally unacceptable for wizardkind and mages to interact with each other. Hence, mages can only conduct themselves in secrecy to interact with wizardkind."

"Interesting," said Shirou as he took in Rin's words. "So, where in particular are you taking me?"

"Just wait," said Rin as she led Shirou into a store with the sign, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

What Shirou found in the store did not surprise him. He saw clothes that stereotypical wizard and witches would wear like and clothing styles that were popular a century and more back. The store was filled with a very friendly and lively atmosphere. A perfect mood for both the store employee and customer to offer excellent service and fostering the desire to buy lots of goods.

Rin led him to a secluded corner of the store. They soon found themselves staring at a wall. He was baffled until Shirou detected an electronic transmission. It pinged his nanomachines and Shirou saw Rin accept the hand-shake signal. The air around him seemed to shift and he found himself in a very different place.

"Welcome to Malkin's Special Clothing Procurements," said Rin as she twirled around. "We have just entered a secret place that mages can buy some of the most well-made and famed clothing in the British Isles."

He was about to ask what was so special about his new surroundings. One quick glance around made Shirou's eyes widened. The clothing around him were incredible. The material and craftsmanship were superb. Some articles of clothing were close to matching the lowest defensive Noble Phantasms that Shirou had within Unlimited Blade Works. That spoke a lot as a Noble Phantasms even the lowest quality empowered by the legends of their owners far surpassed what most mortals could ever hope to create in their lives.

"This place sells really good equipment," said Shirou in amazement. "I can see many pieces of clothing that could rival or even surpass the Holy Mantle I possess."

"Oh, this is very interesting," said a woman as she entered Rin's and Shirou's vision. "We haven't had any new customers for a decade. There is a very extremely high standard that must be met before anyone can become a customer of this exclusive store."

"Lord Waver Valvet and Wizard Marshal Zelretch acted as our sponsors," said Rin and she held out two electronic cards. "These are to authenticate our identities."

"May I please?" The woman asked as she took the electronic cards with Rin's permission. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, new customers!" She bowed to Shirou and Rin. "My name is Elizabeth. I shall be your exclusive agent for today."

"We are looking for two sets of soul-binding clothing," said Rin. "One for the each of us."

"Soul-binding clothing?" Elizabeth repeated in surprise. "Are you sure, Miss? It is cheaper to buy and maintain multiple protective gear than to buy a single Soul-binding clothing."

"Price is not a problem," said Rin as light glowed from underneath her shirt. "I am one of the two Edelfelt successors. This proof of my Magic Crest should meet the monetary standards for buying soul-binding clothing."

Shirou still found it hard to accept Rin being an Edelfelt after an entire life knowing her as a Tohsaka and her intense rivalry with Luvia. Still, the fact that Rin seemed so happy and prideful of having immense wealth made him pleased.

"If that is what you wish," said Elizabeth. "Please follow me, Miss and Sir."

"What is a soul-binding clothing?" Shirou asked as he followed Elizabeth.

"You remember the clothing and armor worn by Servants?" Rin responded as she too followed Elizabeth. Shirou nodded his head. "Well they are basically the same. Soul-binding clothing and armor work with the same concept. They are spiritual objects that very few objects and magic will affect. Most of the time they are invincible. Their physical forms might be destroyed, but they can always be re-summoned if the wearer has enough magical energy. Their name comes from the fact that they bound to the soul of its wearer."

Shirou's eyes lit up. That was like having infinite protective gear. Unlike his Projections, a soul-binding equipment would not be destroyed by anti-magic weapons. He would no longer have to be concerned with his protective equipment being destroyed or dispelled under most circumstances.

"Here is the soul-binding clothing," said Elizabeth as she brought Rin and Shirou to a section of the store. "Please look around at what you wish to choose."

"Why are they all bodysuits…?" Shirou asked with a twitching brow as he saw bodysuit clad mannequins.

"The current fashion trend for mage's protective soul-bound gear are bodysuits." Rin explained.

Shirou just shrugged. Bodysuits first made him think about fictional superheroes. After thinking about it for a while, bodysuits didn't seem too strange from a realistic point of view. Unlike some crazy and bizarre fashions of battle clothing that Shirou had seen in the past, Bodysuits seemed like a good idea. Bodysuits covered most of the body, reducing the chances of injury. There was also the fact that given the body-confirming nature of bodysuits that additional armor could easily be worn over it.

It puzzled Shirou that there were no tags or signs normally shown to give the buyer some kind of information of the product they wanted to buy. That all changed when the bodysuits became highlighted in his vision. The information that he wanted began to appear. What he saw made him wince. The prize seemed outrageous. His view quickly changed when he saw what kind of material and enchantments were used.

"Each design is made out of different material and enchantments," said Elizabeth. "We make and sell two types of soul-bound protective gear; standard and specialized. Standard being pre-made goods that meet the needs of most mages. Specialized products are individually tailored to the specifications of the buyer."

"Specialized," said Rin without hesitation. "I want my protective gear to be made out the finest material and enchantments. Have your best craftsman on it. My order must prioritize stat bonus over protection."

"Of course, Miss," said Elizabeth as she took note. She soon turned her attention to Shirou. "What about you, Sir?"

Shirou remained a bit confused. He didn't understand what Rin meant by "stat bonus." His question quickly answered when he remembered the game-like conventions that he had discovered that this world's mages seemed to like to use.

"I prefer protection over stat bonuses," said Shirou as he was confident in his own ability and he didn't lack items that could provide "stat bonuses". _I have Noble Phantasms for heaven's sake! What I really lack is armor as Unlimited Blade Works is lacking in that department._

"Understood," Elizabeth nodded. "Please make way to the scanning room so we can take your measurements."

Rin nodded her head and made her way to a room that had the sign, scanning room. By the time Shirou had made his way after Rin, she had already had her body scanned.

"It's your turn, Shirou," said Rin as she exited the scanning room.

Shirou nodded his head and made his way into the room to be scanned. It didn't take any longer than a couple of seconds before Shirou exited to find Elizabeth waiting for him.

"The order will take about an hour," said Elizabeth as she offered a tablet to Shirou. "Here is a detailed information about what you should expect. Please review the specifications of your order."

"I will take that," said Rin as she snatched the tablet. "My friend will not understand the specs."

Peering over Rin's shoulder, Shirou was shocked to find what he found. Shirou found a tablet screen filled with information that wouldn't be out of a video game. A screen that showed an item description. He should have expected it, but his mind was still having a hard time adjusting to the fact that many aspects of gaming culture was treated as if it was part of everyday life by mages.

"Can't you offer better?" Rin asked as she looked at Elizabeth. "These specs are good for Grade 0 items, but not enough in my eyes."

"Miss Edelfelt, the Mage's Association strictly forbids children possessing or using Grade 1 or above items." Elizabeth replied in a polite tone. "I cannot and will not provide anything better than what is currently offered."

"Do you know who I am…?" Rin asked in a threatening tone. "I am Rin Edelfelt, one of the twin succ…" She yelped in pain as Rin felt something hit her head. "Who did that?"

"It was me," said Shirou. "Rin, do you know how you are acting? Stop being a rich spoilt brat."

"Why can't I be a rich spoilt brat? I am only eleven and I always wanted to able to act like one…" Rin grumbled as she nursed her head.

Shirou sighed. He didn't have a problem with Rin acting like a rich spoilt brat. She was after all an eleven-year-old right now. It was alright if she wanted to act like that, but it was a whole different story when blackmail was involved. There were times that Shirou could turn a blind eye to such evils like when he was saving a life. The current situation didn't involve doing a minor evil for the greater good. So, he couldn't turn a blind eye to what Rin was trying to do.

"We are happy with what we see," said Shirou. "We will come back to pick up our order later. Do we need to pay right now or can that be done later?"

"There is no need to pay right now, Mr Emiya." Elizabeth replied.

"Then goodbye for now," said Shirou as he dragged Rin away. "Come on, show me where else I need to go to buy my gear."

\- O -

Shirou Emiya found himself standing in front of a small and shabby shop. Peeling gold letters over the door that read, "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BCE." A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. It looked more like a worn down store that were in financially troubles.

"Don't look down at this store because of its appearance," said Rin. "The sign is also not a fabricated story. The Ollivanders are unsurpassed in the British Isles, few in Europe are their match, and they always rank amongst the top ten in the world. Be it a wizardkind wand or a mage's Mystic Code, this is the best place for us to get the last thing we need."

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. Shirou recognized the bell as a simple Bounded Field that activated when someone entered the store to tell their owner that someone had entered their store.

The store was a tiny place. Shirou thought he had entered a very strict library, but instead of books of any sort there were thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. What was out of place was the sheer amount of magical energy that was drifting in the air. So much magical energy that he could've mistaken thought that he was standing above a minor leyline or being in a place packed with mystical beings.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice as the speaker revealed himself. An old man, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," Shirou greeted.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Garrick moved closer to Shirou, but he didn't react as he detected the old man meant no harm. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it. Of course, it is really the wand that chooses the wizard."

"He isn't the only customer," said Rin in a slightly annoyed tone. "I am also here, Mr Ollivander."

"Oh, very interesting…" Garrick gazed at Rin. "A mage coming with a wizard. Not just any mage. An Edelfelt successor."

"He isn't a wizard," said Rin. "Shirou Emiya, or Harry Potter as you know him, is a mage."

Garrick walked up to Shirou. He came so close that he and Shirou were almost nose to nose. Shirou could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. It felt like for Shirou that Garrick was peering into his very soul.

"Very interesting… Someone that didn't have their memories of their past life erased from the cycle of reincarnation… No, you are something else! Just what makes you different, I don't recall…" Garrick mused in absentminded tone. "Your soul is vastly different from the rest of humanity…"

"You are correct," said Rin. "I am very impressed that you were able to recognize that Shirou was special. Even more so when you became very close to deducing his true nature."

"You seem to know the answer," said Garrick as he turned to Rin. "Please enlighten me, Miss Edelfelt."

"You are looking at something that most people will never get a chance to see. A Heroic Spirit." Rin replied.

"What?!" Garrick's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Rin," said Shirou in a disapproving tone. "Why are you revealing my true nature to a stranger?"

"Garrick," said Rin as she pointed to the wandmaker, "needs to know that if he is to produce a wand for you."

"This is indeed a very important piece of information," said Garrick as he nodded in agreement with Rin's words. "I would be honored to produce a Mystic Code for a Heroic Spirit. It is delightful that I can produce another masterwork along the likes of Add."

Shirou nearly slipped hearing that Garrick had created Add. The sentient cube-like being that Gray carried was not something that anyone could make. Add was a marvel of engineering. Not only was it sentient, but no one would expect that it would hide Rhongomyniad (King Arthur's spear). The fact that Garrick had made Add placed him amongst the likes of the legendary craftsman capable of producing works that could eventually become Noble Phantasms.

Garrick went flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"Before I make a custom Mystic Code from scratch, I want to see if any of my current stock of wands might be suitable for you," said Garrick as he neatly stacked several boxes before Shirou. "That will do." He took out a wand from the small wooden box. "Mr. Emiya. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Shirou took the wand and waved it around for a moment but there was no response. Garrick snatched it out of his hand before Shirou could try a second attempt.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try..."

Shirou tried but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Garrick.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Shirou tried. And tried. He had no idea what Garrick was waiting for. Some kind of reaction that he knew not of. Minutes passed by as the pile of tried wands grew higher and higher on the wooden floor, but the more wands Garrick pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"I am surprised that none of my wands have shown any reaction. What haven't I tried yet…? I wonder, now… yes, why not… unusual combination. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Shirou took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..." Garrick cried in amazement.

Then the wand exploded spectacularly as if Garrick had jinxed Shirou. The explosion was so powerful that parts of the wand shop caught on fire and the front glass had shattered, frightening passerbyers outside the store, who were screaming or running away in panic.

Shirou himself was unaffected by the explosions as decades of battle-honed instincts guided him to shield his body by covering his exposed skin with his clothes. His clothes and body having reinforced with magic provided protection along the lines of cheap iron armor. He had no injuries. There was the slight pain from the heat of the explosion.

"That was clearly not expected. I had thought that wand was the perfect match for you." Garrick spoke in dismay after seeing the damage to his store and the burning pile of wands that had been discarded after Shirou had tried them.

"Sorry," said Shirou even though he had no real part in causing the wand to explode, "but what was so special about that wand? It was like you were expecting it to match me."

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Emiya," said Garrick as he stared at Shirou. "Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather was in the wand that exploded in your hands, gave another feather ... just one other. The brother wand was used to kill your parents and gave you that iconic scar that you no longer bear. I thought maybe by chance that you were destined for that wand but it seems the wand rejected you in a very spectacular manner."

For a moment, anger filled Shirou at the thought while he didn't acknowledge his birth parents as his true parents, that title firmly belonged to the one that had raised him in his past life, Kiritsugu Emiya, that did not mean he didn't feel a connection to them. Two lives had been lost, and from what Garrick was saying it was likely that the owner of the twin wand had been connected or directly involved in the deaths of countless.

The anger quickly dispersed when he recognized that the past couldn't be undone and some fitting way, the brother wand of the one that had killed his biological parents had paid in some fashion for its brother's crime.

"Well, it seems like I will have to create a wand from scratch," said Garrick in a pleased tone as he had been eager to make another masterwork for a famous individual.

"Not from scratch," said Rin as she spoke up for the first time in a while. "Shirou, you should hand him a copy of your Holy Mantle or Kanshou and Bakuya."

"Why should I do that?" Shirou asked as he became interested in what Rin was thinking.

"The most potent wands in the past, with a few exceptions, had generally been ones created with objects that had strong connections with their owner or pieces of the wand-users's body," said Rin. "Any part of your current physical body pales in the level of connection to you when compared to the Noble Phantasms that have come to become associated with your legend."

"Interesting…" Garrick muttered. "Miss Edelfelt is correct in her knowledge of wandlore. Since you are a reincarnated Heroic Spirit, your Noble Phantasms will share the strongest connections to you." He stared at Rin as if she was a future apprentice that he wished to take. "The problem is… Are you willing to hand me fragments of a Noble Phantasm? To my knowledge, once a Noble Phantasm is damaged it takes an incredible amount of skill and material to fix it."

"You need to sign this," said Rin as a thick scroll appeared in her hands. "We have already shown you an incredible amount of trust by revealing Shirou's status as a Heroic Spirit. Something that was only possible as you, Garrick Ollivander, due to your reputation of being trustworthy and keeping secrets. Any more information could be used as a weapon against us. So, we need you to sign this geas before discussing any further regarding Shirou's wand."

"Please let me look," said Garrick as he took Rin's geas and looked at the magic-binding content. "This I can agree to sign. The conditions are fair, and I get more out of this transition than Mr Emiya does." Garrick signed the geas. "Let's us continue where we left off."

"Let me see," said Rin as she took the signed geas and inspected it. "Everything seems to be good in order." She looked at Shirou and beckoned at him. "Hand over your Noble Phantasm."

"What?!" Garrick's eyes bulged. "You don't want me to use fragments of a Noble Phantasm, but the entire thing?!"

"Shirou is a unique Heroic Spirit," said Rin. "His Personal Skill, Tracing, allows him to replicate the skills and Noble Phantasms of other Heroic Spirits."

Garrick Ollivander' eyes widened to the point that his eyes seemed as if they were going to pop out of their sockets. Suddenly he clutched his heart as if he was in pain before he fainted.

"God dammit, Rin!" Shirou shouted in alarm as he rushed to Garrick's side. "You didn't need to tell him that! He is now having a heart attack!"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. The more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

**Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

**Oh and check my other fanfics.**

**Leona-do**


	5. New Mage

**Chapter Four "New Mage"**

"Rin, you should be grateful that Garrick Ollivander didn't die," Shirou glared at Rin.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that what I said would trigger a heart attack? Besides I unblocked the blocked blood vessel that caused his heart attack so I deserve some slack." Rin grumbled as she led Shirou through King's Cross Station.

"Since Garrick is still alive and you helped cure his heart attack I will let this go," Shirou sighed as he followed Rin.

Shirou took out the newly made wand that Garrick Ollivander had made for him. It was a simple wand of black and white. He was reminded of Yin and Yang every time he saw his wand. Well that seemed kind of obvious since his wand was made out Kanshou and Bakuya, which represented Yin and Yang. Yet it was very different from other wands which were normally made out of some sort of wood. That wasn't the only thing unusual aspect about his wand. His wand possessed an otherworldly aura that made it seem vastly different from other wands. Anyone could feel the power it contained compared to its peer.

"I feel very strange carrying a Mystic Code. The only Mystic Code I readily carried on my person was my battle clothes, the Red Plain Mystic Code. Anything else I needed was either temporary tools that I discarded after use or created through Tracing." Shirou remarked.

"You need to fix that habit of yours. The terminology of Mystic Code is only used by mages. You will give your identity as a mage away if a wizard or witch was to hear you." Rin chided Shirou. "I am kind of jealous of you. You basically have a wand made out of a Noble Phantasm…"

"Pfft…" Shirou laughed. "You could easily get your hands on a wand made out of a Noble Phantasm. As an Edelfelt in this life, money is not something you are short on. Getting your hands on fragments or a complete Noble Phantasm is simple for you. If you don't want to use money you can always count on me to provide you with one."

"I was only remarking on fortunate you are," Rin grumbled. "Of course, I could get a wand made out of a Noble Phantasm but I am not you, who relies greatly on Noble Phantasms to fight. I prefer to use gem-based mystic codes."

A shiver ran down his spine. Shirou unconsciously stared at the jewelry that Rin openly wore and the hidden gems on her body. While none of her gems possessed the quality to rival the most famous Noble Phantasms, they could rival lesser or average Noble Phantasm with ease if Rin was willingly to sacrifice them for a short explosive burst of power.

"How could I forget," Shirou muttered.

"Here we are," said Rin as she stopped and pointed at a pillar. "We have arrived at the entrance of Platform 9 ¾."

Not too far away from Shirou spotted a group of wizards and witches. He knew this because of their style of clothing This group of red-haired people that were likely family given their physical similarities.

"Now, what's the platform number?" The mother of the red-haired family asked with a smile.

"Nine and three-quarters!" A small girl piped in. "Mom, can't I go...?"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Shirou watched as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms. The older boy slowly walked into what was a stone pillar and vanished.

"Fred, you're next," said the plump woman.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother. Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went to vanish like his older brother.

The third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier and disappeared.

Shirou continued to watch until the mother and daughter left the hidden entrance of Platform 9 ¾.

"Ha, I didn't expect to see the famous Weasley family here at out all things," said Rin in amazement.

"Are they famous?" Shirou asked.

"Well it depends from your perspective. If you are a mage the Weasleys are famous and to wizardkind they are infamous." Rin replied. In response, Shirou gave her a questioning look. "Much of the Weasley's fame comes from the family head, Arthur Weasley. The Weasley Patrarich is actively involved in the mage and muggle world. He is famous for being amongst the most wealth and influential figure in both the muggle and mage world. There is also his tendency to live a simple lifestyle despite his wealth that makes him famous."

"I presume this Arthur Weasley has an infamous reputation because wizardkind don't look kindly upon mages and muggles." Shirou concluded.

"That's right," Rin nodded her head. "Well we have wasted enough time here. Let's go before we miss the train."

Rin was the first to walk through the hidden entrance. He soon followed behind. Shirou saw a platform and a train. The scarlet steam engine with a sign overhead said, "Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock." Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

Shirou looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He also noticed that there were a number of other similar archways, which were likely other entrances to the hidden platform. Taking special care, Shirou mentally noted them in case he had to ever use them without Rin to guide him in the future.

The reincarnated boy turned to see if there was available seating in the train. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Shirou walked down the platform in search of an empty seat. He got onto the nearest train carriage and began walking around, looking for any empty compartments. By the time he found an empty compartment and sat down was when the train began to move.

"One tradition I wished that had gotten rid of was the Hogwarts Express. Now I am going to have to wait several hours." Rin sighed as she entered the train compartment and sat down. "I am already starting to miss the super-convenient teleportation system used at Clocktower…"

"Did you say, 'super-convenient teleportation system used at Clocktower,' right?!" A brushy, brown haired girl shouted in a very excited and curious tone as she opened the door into the compartment.

"I did," Rin nodded her head. "Who are you and why did that phrase make you so curious and excited that you rudely entered this compartment and shouted at us?"

"I am Hermione Granger." The girl introduced herself. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." She blushed in embarrassment. "What you said is a secret code phrase used by a really mysterious group in an online game I play."

"Oh," Rin hummed in a very intrigued tone and she seemed to forget all about the girl's rudeness. "My name is Rin Edelfelt. A pleasure to meet you." She greeted as she sat up and bowed. "My friend besides me is Shirou Emiya." Shirou bowed after Rin's introduction. "This online game you refer to. Does that happen to be called the Clocktower Online?"

"Clocktower Online? Is that what a game is really called? I am amazed the Association hasn't sued the gaming company for using the name of their headquarters in such an offensive manner." Shirou inquired with passing curiosity.

"Well… It's the Clocktower that runs and develop the game… It was a project initiated at the order of Zelretch." Rin replied in an awkward tone.

"Zelretch?! You cannot mean Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg?! The owner of Clocktower Gaming, which runs and develops Clocktower Online?!" Hermione screamed like a fangirl hearing about their idol.

Shirou was left dazed. It was not the sound that affected him. Far from it. Only something like a bomb exploding beside him could he be left dazed by sound. What he was hearing from Hermione about Zelretch was why he was left dazed. Zelretch was the very last person he would expect from being involved with a videogame.

"Interesting… You are a witch no doubt, yet you don't seem to know Clocktower Online is an online stimulator used to train mages in a safe environment and collect data. Hermione, you must be a Muggleborn Witch, correct?" Rin asked and looked at Hermione as if she was trying to peer into the girl's soul.

"Yes," Hermione nodded furiously and her voice started to become high-pitched. "The conspiracy theories are true! The Clocktower Online is actually run by the occult and trying to recruit new blood!" Hermione shouted excitingly as she started to jump up and down.

"Calm down, Hermione." Shirou commanded using the charisma and authority that he had honed. The girl seemed to calm down a lot after hearing Shirou. He turned his attention to Rin. "I kind of get the gist, but can you explain everything to me clearly."

"The Clocktower Online game, or known by most mages as the Stimulator, was a project of grand-scale launched by Zelretch. It was originally designed for educational and training purposes. Later it started to expand in scope and purpose. One aspect of the Stimulator, which Hermione talked about, is the Gaming Recruitment Initiative." Rin explained to Shirou.

"I take it that this the Association trying to use soft power to influence the minds of children, teens and young adults with a videogame being a cover. The gamers will think the 'magic' and related topics presented in a videogame is all fiction and when it is revealed later that everything that they had learned in the videogame is real, they will less likely fear it as they had been unconsciously come to understand it." Shirou said as he predicted what the Mages Associations' plans would be.

"Yea. Your guess is spot on." Rin nodded. "Hiding the existence of magic is starting to become more difficult as science and technology continues to progress. Eventually, there will be a slip and magic will no longer a secret. If that is to happen we are looking at likely a global civil strife and wars at the anger and disbelief something akin to global conspiracy has hidden from them for centuries. So, Gaming Recruiting Initiative is one of many plans to prepare the general public for the eventual reveal and soften the revelation that magic is real."

Hermione, who was listening Shirou and Rin talk to each other, could not believe what she was hearing. What she heard was straight out of the conspiracy theories. All the passion and excitement she had about hearing about her favorite game and superstar quickly seemed like a thing of the past. Her head started to hit when she started to understand everything that had been said to horrible results. She was smart for her age, but she was still a child at the cusp of her teenage years.

"Sorry about that," said Rin as she recalled she was not alone with Shirou. "There were several things my friend didn't know so I was explaining to him. I wasn't ignoring you on purpose."

"We shouldn't have had this discussion here," Shirou sighed as he saw Hermione's expression as if her innocent and naivety of a young teen had been shattered. "You have already taken the first steps down the rabbit hole. Do you still want to know more or want to forget what you just heard?"

"I…" Hermione stammered as she became confused in her decision-making.

"It might be too early, but Hermione what you had just heard is something that you would have bound to learn eventually later in several months or years," said Rin in soothing tone. "I promise you that the mage world is incredibly more exciting and broader than the wizardkind world that you are entering as a Hogwarts student despite how overwhelming and dark it might seem."

"It's not just an exciting and broader world waiting you," said Shirou with a warm smile. "Since you played this 'Clocktower Online,' you can be considered a recruitable budding talent. I will give you some basic information that every mage knows. There are two transnational organizations that you should know of. They are the Mage's Association and the Holy Church. These two organizations are the superpowers of mage world. They decide the rules and their influence can be felt everywhere."

"The Holy Church?!" Hermione repeated in fearful tone as she recalled what she was, a witch.

"The witch hunts of the past cannot happen again. That would literally trigger a global war between the Mage's Association and Holy Church. One of the founding purposes of the Mage's Association was to protect the lives, wealth and influence of mages." Shirou explained.

"Thank god… That is good to hear." Hermione sighed in relief. "The Holy Church refers to which of the major branches of Christianity does that name refer too?"

"The Holy Church represents all interpretation of the Biblical God; Christianity, Judaism and Islam. It unifies the resources and influence under one centralized organization." Rin added.

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief at the notion of such a monstrous organization. The sheer amount of resources and influence made her head turn. Her mind started to have some questions. She wanted to learn the history of the Holy Church as it seemed like a very interesting topic.

"The Mage's Association is very similar to the Holy Church. It's just instead of representing few major groups, it represents the interests of all mages around the world," said Rin. "There are plenty of other powerful organizations around the world but you don't need to know them for now."

"Okay," Hermione nodded. "I have been wondering and have been making some guesses, but what are the differences between mages and wizardkind? I never knew another group of magic-users existed and mages never appeared in any of the books that I have read."

"Well…" Rin paused for a moment. "Besides finding mages in children's tales and wizardkind fiction as the villain, you could be hardpressed to find any factual information regarding mages. Mages have until very recently never had a good reputation… and were akin to mad scientist that were willingly to do anything and everything in the pursuit of magic. It was so bad that mages were nearly on the same level as the Nazis… by the wizardkind…"

"What?" Hermione asked as she unconsciously backed away from Shirou and Rin.

"When did our reputation change?" Shirou asked as he knew the infamous reputation of mages that Rin was talking about as it seemed the same from his previous life.

"The reputation that you're thinking changed…" Rin said as she read Shirou's mind. She Suddenly realized that Hermione was still around and that Rin didn't want her to hear what next was said to Shirou._ It was not just our reputations that changed. The way moral and ethical standards of mages have also changed. This started when Zelretch stopped peering and travelling into the multiverse to focus more on this world. Zelretch started purging the Mage's Association. _

Shirou shivered. An angry Zelretch was not a laughing matter. If nothing short of the most powerful Divine Spirits, Types or planetary consciousness acted nothing could stop Zelretch. Only a nuclear arsenal could rival Zelretch's power. Shirou could imagine how blood and violent Zelretch's purge would have been if people resisted him.

_What would have caused Zelretch to purge the Mage's Association?_ Shirou couldn't help but ask.

_This world is facing a calamity of gigantic proportions. The nature of the threat escapes Zelretch's ability. He only knows that humanity might become extinct, and if it somehow manages to survive it would be too weakened to fight back against the Phantasmal Species and Divine Spirits thirsting for revenge for banishing them to the Reverse Side of the World._ Rin replied.

_So Zelretch is eliminating the internal strife that would no doubt sap away at the Associations manpower and resources if the calamity was to befall. The "reforming of morals and ethics of mages" was to make our image and reputation better so diplomacy with other groups like the Holy Church stance against mages more amicable and increasing the chances of diplomatic deals. _Shirou stated his interpretations of Zelretch's intention.

_You are right,_ Rin nodded. _There is so much Zelretch could do. Human nature never changes. What Zelretch did was change the laws and made a show of force to demonstrate that he was willingly to carry out the laws he introduced._

"Argh…" Hermione spoke up, causing Shirou and Rin to snap out of their telepathically conversation. "Do you two of you need more time?"

"No," said Shirou and Rin.

"Is there some more basics I should know about mages?" Hermione asked curiously.

"There is plenty, but I have something like a book I want to give you." said Rin as she searched her pockets and withdraw a small syringe. "Inside this will be nanomachines that every mage uses."

Hermione looked at Rin really conflicted. She was starting to trust Rin, but she wasn't at the point that Hermione was willingly to put her lives in Rin's hands. The idea of injecting nanomachines into his body also unnerved her. She had read/watched enough Sci-Fi books/films to have some idea what nanomachine should be capable of.

"Trust me, Hermione." Rin stared at Hermione with a comforting smile. "The nanomachines come from a trusted source. It comes from Zelretch himself."

"Zelretch!" Hermione shouted in excitement. "This really belonged to Zelretch?!"

"You can see for yourself," said Rin as she materialized a small holographic projector and threw it on the ground. "He should be appearing right about… now!"

The holographic image that appeared made Hermione cheer. She recognized the appearance of her idol anyway. Hermione squealed in excitement and she eagerly waited to hear the man talk.

"Oh, interesting," said Zelretch as he curiously inspected Hermione. "You must be Hermione Jean Granger."

"Yes, that is me!" Hermione squealed. "It is an honor to meet you, Sir Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg!"

"This is my apprentice, Rin Edelfelt," said Zelretch as he pointed at Rin. "The nanomachines that my apprentice wants to inject you comes from myself."

"I would be honored to be injected by nanomachines given by you, sir!" Hermione shouted as she looked at the syringe in Rin's hands with glowing eyes.

"I would be happy to talk to you, Miss Granger, but alas I am pressed for time." Zelretch sighed. "I hope we can talk another time."

"It is an honor to even get to talk to you this long!" Hermione shouted like a crazy fangirl. "Please have a good day!"

Zelretch made a warm smile as he looked at Hermione before his holographic image disappeared.

"Here we go then," said Rin as she placed the syringe against Hermione's neck. "This might feel weird, but you get used to it quickly."

A barely noticeable pain prickled Hermione's neck. She quickly felt that something foreign connecting to her mind. Hermione began to feel the world in another light that she had been completely unaware off.

"Wow…" Hermione said in an overwhelmed tone as she felt tired with the influx of information that she had never encountered before.

"Imagine closing your eyes or tuning out." Rin advised.

"That really helped out," said Hermione and she felt a great burden being taken off her following Rin's advice. "I felt like an entirely new world was opened to me. Doors I would have never known about being."

"You have entered the mage world. You just experienced your first time in Spirit Hacking." Rin said in welcoming tone.

"Spirit Hacking?" Hermione repeated the unfamiliar word.

"Spirit Hacking is a relatively new field of magic compared to the other arcane disciplines that have a history dating back centuries and the oldest magic been founded at the dawn of human civilization. Zelretch was the one to discover and pioneer Spirit Hacking." Shirou explained.

"Imagine your brain becoming a literal computer. Spirit Hacking is capable of doing whatever a computer is capable of." Rin said with a smile. "Oh, I forget to mention. Welcome to the ranks of mages."

"You mean, Spirit Hackers." Shirou corrected Rin. "Spirit Hackers are the newest breed of mages and just about all mages in our generation and then one before us are. Only the mages that are two generations and older are Spirit Hackers a minority or non-existent."

"Oh, thanks for the clarifications." Hermione smiled gratefully. "I was wondering… What is the origin for the name, Spirit Hacker?"

"Spirit Hacking literally involves infusing part of your soul in the electronics that you interface with. And the reason it isn't Soul Hacking is because the atoms of the soul is called Spiritron." Rin explained.

"Don't get too excited to try out your newfound ability of Spirit Hacking," said Shirou as he saw Hermione's curiosity of Spirit Hacking. "Hogwarts will not have anything to practice your Spirit Hacking on. Wizardkind don't use electronics in general and their magic tends to kill anything that uses electrical signals."

Hermione looked at the ground in a downcast manner when she heard Rin. She had been so eager to practice Spirit Hacking.

"I have plenty of mage tech with me. So, you can practice Spirit Hacking with my stuff." Rin quickly spoke up to cheer Hermione. Hermione beamed as a response. "I hate to say this but don't try to use Spirit Hacking or tell anyone that you're a mage. Mages are not welcomed by wizardkind. We are often discriminated against and at best barely tolerated. So, I suggest you keep your identity as a mage a secret."

"Why…?" Hermione wanted to ask, but she was interrupted.

"Hermione it is something that you will not understand at your age." Shirou interrupted in a wise tone.

"I am the same age as you!" Hermione shouted as she glared at Shirou.

"Physically," Shirou smiled wryly. "Mentally Rin and I are more like adults considering our _experiences_…"

"That is an understatement…" Rin snorted and soon started to laugh. She started to calm down when she saw Hermione's confused look. "Just trust us, Hermione. It is for your own good." Hermione bore doubting look. "Zelretch would say the same."

"Really?!" Hermione repeated as her eyes lit up in excitement at the idea that Zelretch would say the same thing.

"Really." Rin nodded. "If you don't believe me I can connect you to him if you want."

"I trust you," said Hermione in a convinced tone as Rin had some believable backing as Zelretch's apprentice. "I am still unfamiliar with Spirit Hacking so I cannot access the database inside the injected nanomachines. These are the questions about mages…"

"We have arrived at Hogwarts!" A voice sounded over the train intercom. "Please don't forget to check your belongings that you have everything before disembarking. I hope you had an enjoyable time on the Hogwarts Express."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. The more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

**Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

**Oh and check my other fanfics.**

**Leona-do**


	6. Hogwarts

**Chapter Five "Hogwarts"**

Shirou made his way out of the train carriages and onto the train platform outside. Rin and Hermione followed closely, but their attention was wholly devoted to the passionate discussion between the two of them.

The eager or nervous crowd of students walked onto a train platform that was engulfed by the darkness of the night with very few sources of light, illuminating the train platform. Many of the crowd shivered in the cold night air, but Shirou didn't show any reaction as he had trained his body to resist the extremes of temperature like burns or freezes.

He cast a glance at Rin. It was no surprise that she wasn't affected at all by the cold night air. Rin had a habit of casting temperature control spells on her clothing. Shirou noticed the Hermione was shivering. He was able to come help Hermione out when Rin beat him to the punch. A grateful Hermione thanked Rin after she had casted a magic spell to heat Hermione up.

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Shirou heard a familiar voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, the first year students followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Shirou looked at Rin. Experience had told him that it was better to let Rin take the lead when it they were tourists. His mind unconsciously recalled the times that she had been angry at him for ruining what she said was 'the tourist experience' when he was left in charge. He seemed to have made the right decision when Rin looked at him happily.

"We shall take that one!" Rin proclaimed loudly as she pointed at the first boat that lined lake.

The proclamation seemed to deter the other children. No one blocked Rin's way as she made her way towards the first boat or argue against her. Hermione was very confused by the scene as she followed behind Rin. Shirou rolled his eyes as he knew the reason why no one was contesting Rin. She had created a rather powerful Bounded Field around the first boat that made the boat seem unattractive target to the other child.

"Why are you doing something so childish…? It doesn't matter if we are in the first boat or last as we are going to view the same thing whatever boat we take…" Shirou sighed at Rin's actions.

"My age perfectly justifies my actions," Rin giggled.

Shirou was left speechless in how to respond. She was right as both of them were about eleven years old in this life. They were children and no one would bat an eye if they were to act childishly.

Hermione was the first to enter the boat as she was very curious girl. Rin was the next to enter and Shirou followed suit.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"This is the last stretch before Hogwarts. I cannot wait to start learning magic!" Hermione chirped eagerly as she took in the sights.

Shirou and Rin smiled as they found Hermione's behavior adorable. They too soon started to enjoy the scenic view.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff.

The children all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Hagrid checked the boats as people climbed out of them.

The children clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak door.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The castle doors, thick enough to resist the smashing of battering rams, creaked open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Shirou knew that this individual was the one that strictly followed the rules and expected others to do so.

"The firs' years, McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," said McGonagall as she turned to the children. "Follow me, First Years."

McGonagall pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big that the average house could be fit inside it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

The children followed McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

That quickly got the crowd of children began to talk to each other before McGongall cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for on the crowd of students, making many uncomfortable.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

McGonagall left the chamber, and the students started to chat with each other immediately.

"What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Shirou asked Rin.

"I was very impressed so far by what I have seen. Hogwarts so far certainly lives up to its reputation," Rin replied.

"Of course, you have to impressed!" Hermione spoke as she joined the conversation. "Hogwarts is one of the greatest educational institutions in the world."

Shirou turned to Rin. He was relatively new to the magical side of the new world he had reincarnated into. There was much he didn't know and Rin was a walking library that could answer his questions.

"Hermione is right. Hogwarts is amongst the world's best school for teaching magic." Rin conceded. "It has a long and distinguished history that dates back a millennium."

He was about to ask more when Shirou heard screams from behind him. Shirou looked around and saw that everyone else was anxious or terrified. The cause of the screams revealed to be twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said McGonagall in a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Shirou got into line that the students were forming. As soon as the line formed McGonagall led the children out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Shirou looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

Shirou quickly looked down again as McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"This must be the famous Sorting Hat I have heard of," said Rin. "It supposed to be the one responsible for deciding what House that a student will stay during their educations at Hogwarts."

McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," said McGonagall. "Abbott, Hannah!"

What happened next were students being called up by alphabetic order of their surname, the students being Sorted into their Houses by the Sorting Hat and the Houses welcoming their new peer.

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall called out.

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Unlike the other students that had their Houses announced immediately or after some careful deliberation, the Sorting Hat produced a never-seen reaction in Hogwarts' history.

"Dear Merlin!" The Sorting Hat screamed as if it was having a heart attack and it jumped into the air off Hermione's head.

What happened next shocked the audience. The Sorting Hat exploded. Next something came dropping down out from where the Sorting Hat had exploded and landed on Hermione's lap.

"FUUUUHHHHH!" A cute sound was emitted as the dropped creature jumped towards Hermione's face.

"Stop. Please stop." Hermione shouted as her face was being licked.

A cute looking animal was licking her face. It was a looked like a cross-between a dog, squirrel and rabbit. The large fluffy white ears of a rabbit. A large fluffy white tail of a squirrel. The general build of a dog.

_Hello Mistress! I have been waiting a long time to meet you. I have waited since Master Arthur fall into eternal slumber and Mistress Merlin became trapped in the Tower of Avalon._

For a moment, Hermione thought she had imagined the voice in her mind. She looked in the eye of the cute animal. It's eye revealed one that didn't belong to an animal. Intelligence shone in it's eye. There was no way she was looking at a mere animal. It was clearly a magical animal with the amount of intelligence that shone in its eye, more so than any magical animal she had seen so far. And that said a lot when magical animals were several times more intelligent than their non-magical cousins. Hermione concluded that the animal in her hands was the source of the voice.

"What?" Hermione whispered. Her eyes widened. "Did I just hear right…?"

Hermione became lightheaded at the flood of alarming news that she had received. The confirmation that King Arthur was not dead, Merlin was still alive and trapped somewhere. Most importantly the word, "mistress," being associated with Merlin.

Mistress was a word traditionally reserved for two possible meanings. A woman that was a lover of a married man. The other was a woman that was someone's superior. Either meaning was a shocking revelation when Merlin was involved. None of the myths associated with Merlin portrayed him as a woman. Some myths told him as a wise old man. Others told him as a incredible powerful and skilled wizard. If the myths were proven wrong and Merlin was a woman there had been revelation like no other. Especially to Magical Britain, where Merlin was a historical figure of huge importance.

"Mistress Merlin? As in King Arthur's secret lover or your master?" Hermione asked.

_Mistress Merlin was Master Arthur's lover and my master. She is also your ancestors._

"WHAT?!" Hermione shouted in disbelief.

Hermione wasn't the only one that was in shock. Shirou and Rin was also in a state of shock. Shirou as a Master of Chaldea and Rin as her time fused with Isthar or Ereshkigal, instantly recognized the cute animal in Hermione's hands. The last time that Shirou and Rin had seen Fou was at Solomon's Grand Time Temple where it sacrificed its life to resurrect Mashu.

_What is Fou doing here?!_ Shirou and Rin thought in alarm.

There was another person in the room that became alarmed. It was Dumbledore, who had been watching the Sorting of the new first years. He stood up in shock as he recognized Fou, except not the identity of Fou that Dumbledore knew of was different from the one that Shirou and Rin knew of.

"What is Merlin's familiar, Cath Palug, doing here…?" Dumbledore asked himself in shock.

Dumbledore might have not spoken out aloud, but he might as well have. The moment Dumbledore's words were heard everyone in the room was shocked.

"Cath Palug! Merlin's familiar!" A wizard repeated in disbelief.

Soon many other wizard and witches made remarks echoing their shock. Yet no one refuted Dumbledore. He was a legend amongst the wizardkind. Whatever he said was taken seriously by wizards and witches. That was how much people in the wizarding world trusted in Dumbledore.

Only a few within the room realized at first but eventually anyone sensitive to magical energy detected it. Next to Hermione and Fou appeared a figure that was becoming more distinct. No one in the room besides Shirou, Rin and Fou realized the figure.

Fou got onto Hermione's shoulder and launched itself at the figure.

"Die, Merlin! Foooou!" Fou shouted as it spun around in the air to gather momentum and kicked its front leg at the figure's cheek.

The figure collapsed onto the floor and Fou started to slap the figure's face repeatedly.

"Y-Y-You feral beast!" The figure shouted out in a playful tone despite being slapped on the face continuously. "Have you forgotten the years that I took care of you? I never should have taken you in, you wicked beast! Cath Palug! How many paw lovers have you deceived with your cutness?!"

There had been a question in Shirou's and Rin's minds about the figure, but the figure's reaction quickly revealed that despite not being the same gender that the figure was really Merlin by her behavior. Merlin's interactions with Fou reminded them of a particular scene during the Babylon Singularity.

"Enough with that, Cath Palug," said Merlin as she picked up Fou and stood up.

The dust and disheveled appearance of Merlin and her behavior quickly ruined the awe-inspiring reputation that many associated with Merlin. It seemed Merlin was aware of this and with a quick wave of her hand her clothes and appearance underwent a transformation. She now looked like a flawless supermodel wearing impeccable magic robes.

"Are you really, Merlin?" Hermione asked in an uncertain tone.

"That is correct," Merlin nodded. "I didn't expect to have any still living descendants." She scrutinized Hermione. "You have untapped great potential. Much more than most of my descendants. I am so tempted to peer into the future to see what you are capable off…"

"Stop putting pressure on Hermione, Foooou!" Fou spoke in its usual cute voice.

"Oh, my you are right, Cath Palug…" Merlin agreed as she saw her descendant's reaction. "I see many questions to ask. Ask away."

"Is it true what Fou told me?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Let's see… Cath Palug told you about me being King Arthur and I are still alive, that I was King Arthur's mistress and I am your ancestor. Is that correct?" Merlin asked. Hermione nodded. "Cath Palug never lied to you. It was all the truth. If you want to know all the details it will take a very long time to explain. Do you still want to hear?"

Hermione was about to open her mouth when she remembered that she was not the only one in the room with Merlin. She was within the Great Hall filled with hundreds of Hogwarts students and staff. It would be rude of her to keep Merlin to herself when everyone else in the room would be love to talk to Merlin.

"We don't have the time for such a long story…" Hermione smiled sadly as she really wished to hear all the juicy details.

"Time…" Merlin started to laugh. "Hermione we have all the time in the world. Did you not notice that time has stopped around us?"

"Time cannot be stopped…" Hermione replied unconsciously but soon she noticed that time did seem to have stopped. All that she saw was everything being frozen in place. "How? This should be impossible."

"You are right. Stopping time is impossible for me. Only if you possess a nearly limitless about of mana can you do that." Merlin agreed. "It seems like time has stopped for us, but in reality the flow of time inside the Bounded Field we are in has accelerated many times that of the outside world. An hour here will seem like a second outside."

Hermione's eyes glowed in amazement. Despite the shock of finding that Merlin was a woman contrary to the legends and was her ancestor, Merlin still lived up the reputation of being one of the greatest magic users to ever live. She doubted anyone alive right now, even Dumbledore, could manipulate time.

"The longest we can talk for is an hour. If I wasn't trapped in the Tower of Avalon and was here in my own body than we could talk for days without much time passing outside." Merlin sighed.

If anyone else had heard Merlin they would have likely thought she was bragging, but Hermione felt that Merlin was still hiding a great extent of her abilities.

"Wait…" Hermione became alarmed as she finally accepted that was a descendant of Merlin. "The legends say that you're half-Incubus. Since you're a woman does that mean you're half-Succubus, right? That means I am partially a succubus and need to have…!"

"My, my. You are too young to know and shouldn't even be thinking about that," said Merlin with a very interested smile. "You don't have to worry. Many generations have passed and without infusion of new succubae blood into your family your succubus blood has diluted to the point that your succubus ancestry is nonexistent. For all intents and purposes, you are pure human."

"That's a relief," Hermione sighed as she didn't have to deal with having traits associated with succubae. "How is King Arthur alive?"

"Your great (many times) grandfather and I am alive because…" Merlin started to tell the long tale.

The tale of action and intrigue lasted nearly an hour until Merlin's figure started to fade.

"Well I should have expected this…" Merlin spoke in a disappointed tone. "I would love to stay longer and talk to you, but the Tower of Avalon's restrictions are kicking in. Let's us meet another time. I will make special preparations for next time so we can talk longer and a special present that suits you, Hermione."

"Wait! There is so much I want to ask!" Hermione shouted as she reached for Merlin, but the legendary Mage of Flowers disappeared.

"Fou, there is always next time," said Fou. "Merlin just needs time to find an opportunity to talk to you again, Fou."

"I hope you are right," said Hermione as she picked Fou up. "There is so many questions I have."

Time reassumed and the audience that was looking at Merlin became surprised that she was no longer there. Merlin had disappeared and Hermione didn't seem to be the same place they had been looking at a second ago.

"Ahem!" Dumbledore coughed loudly, snapping the shocked audience out spellbound silence. "Today is a glorious day for Britain. We have learned that the great Merlin is still alive and well… Please allow us to welcome Miss Granger to Hogwarts!"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. The more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

**Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

**Oh and check my other fanfics.**

**Leona-do**


End file.
